


T Shirt

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [19]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Flirting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Vanessa giggled and pressed kisses all along Brooke's neck. Brooke couldn't focus on the keys and gave up for a moment, opting to pin Vanessa's smaller frame against the door."Behave." Brooke commanded, sending shivers down Vanessa's spine.Vanessa raised an eyebrow, tempted to challenge the taller girl
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	T Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm a country music slut and I'm obsessed with the song T Shirt by Thomas Rhett. This is the result. Enjoy. Thank you to GoldenBHytes for your assistance :)

They'd been dancing around each other most of the evening. Not quite making contact but keeping an eye on the other. Brooke thought Vanessa was beautiful and Vanessa thought she would look good in one of Brooke's t-shirts. 

They've crossed paths before. They were on a first name basis, and the attraction was  _ definitely  _ there. Tonight was different though. They both felt it. 

"Chile, why don't you just go over there and talk to the poor bitch?" A'keria pokes at Vanessa, "it's obvious ya both want it."

Vanessa knows she's blushing even in the dark. 

"You don't know that she is interested, Kiki."

"V, anyone with eyes can see that she is. There ain't no reason to be scared, go on." A'keria pushes Vanessa in Brooke's direction.

Brooke stood by the bar with Nina and Detox. She wanted so much to focus on the night but all she could think about was Vanessa. A lot of emotions ran through her body when she saw Vanessa in the club. The girl was stunning. She was wearing a tight little red dress, but all Brooke could think about was how it would look on her floor.

"Brooke." Nina's voice pulled her back to the present, "earth to Brooke Lynn, Vanessa is coming towards you, look alive, bitch."

Brooke almost choked on her drink when she saw that Nina was right and Vanessa was approaching. She composed herself just in time.

"Hey B," Vanessa's voice was soft, an air of flirtation in it that Brooke didn't know was possible in only two words. 

"Well hey, didn't know you were here." Brooke smirks.

It was a lie and they both knew it. They had made eye contact already. Vanessa just shakes her head. 

"Come dance with me," Vanessa whispers in the taller girl's ear.

Vanessa places a hand on Brooke's hip and it feels like it was meant to be there. Brooke couldn't say no. She followed Vanessa to the dancefloor. 

Dancing there, it was like they were the only ones in the whole club. With Vanessa's back to Brooke's front, the way their bodies moved together was so beautiful it should be criminal. Its like they were made for each other. A perfect puzzle.

"I lied, you know." Brooke starts, she was feeling bold.

Vanessa stiffens but waits for Brooke to go on.

"I said I didn't know you were here," Brooke spun Vanessa around by her hips and Vanessa's arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, "that was a lie. In reality, I couldn't take my eyes off of you from the moment I saw you walk in."

Vanessa bites her lower lip and leans in closer, focused on Brooke's lips. But Brooke stops her. 

"Let's get out of here," she suggests, shocked by her own boldness. 

Vanessa thinks for a second, unsure what's happening, but accepts.

"Yeah," she nods, "let's go."

Brooke grins and takes Vanessa's hand, pulling her towards the door. Both girls lock eyes with their groups of friends and everyone has an understanding.

Once out on the sidewalk, engulfed in the cool night air, Vanessa's lips found Brooke's in a light-at-first kiss that turned intense, needy. She pulls away for a moment, much to Brooke's protest, and pulls her phone out. 

"Address, miss thing." Vanessa smirks.

Brooke takes it and enters her address into the uber app. It's accepted by a driver quickly and within minutes, they're on their way to Brooke's apartment. Vanessa finds she's having trouble keeping her hands to herself, Brooke is just so beautiful. Her fair skin was the perfect contrast to Vanessa's tan skin. Vanessa rubbed her nose alone Brooke's jawline, she left a soft kiss just below her ear. Brooke snapped her head quickly to catch the other girls lips in a kiss. 

The fifteen minute drive was too short and too long at the same time, but finally they made it. The poor driver seemed quite relieved and waved them off when they apologized and said goodbye. 

"I live on the 4th floor, can you make it up there with those heels, pretty girl?" Brooke challenged. 

Vanessa scoffed and slipped her shoes off, "let's go, blondie."

They giggled as they tipsily made their way up the stairs, pausing on the landings to kiss and roam their hands. Finally they reached the fourth floor and Brooke fished her keys out of her bag. Vanessa giggled and pressed kisses all along Brooke's neck. Brooke couldn't focus on the keys and gave up for a moment, opting to pin Vanessa's smaller frame against the door.

"Behave." Brooke commanded, sending shivers down Vanessa's spine. 

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, tempted to challenge the taller girl. 

"I need to open the door."

Vanessa shook her head and leaned forward, capturing Brooke in another kiss. Brooke ran her hand down Vanessa's side, landing behind her knee, and pulled her leg up. Vanessa wrapped it around Brooke's waist, pulling her closer. 

"Brooke Lynn!" Calls a voice from behind them, startling both girls, "bitch, it's 2am, some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry Yvie," Brooke sighs, unlocks the door, and pulls Vanessa inside.

The apartment was plunged into complete darkness, which seemed to increase the sensations. The air felt heavy, charged with electricity. Brooke's hands latched onto Vanessa's butt, lifting her into the air, the brunette wrapping her legs around the taller girl's waist.

"Bed, bed" Brooke managed to say between kisses, Vanessa was relentless, she wouldn't let her breathe.

"I don't need a bed to finish you off, precious" he said while biting the tender skin on her neck. Brooke felt faint.

She walked with Vanessa into her arms to the sofa, where she playfully dropped her. The air left Vanessa's lungs, as she watched Brooke take her dress and toss it over her head, leaving her completely naked for her eyes. The blonde was a complete sight, her skin milky and smooth, the sharpness of her clavicle, her small breasts like two drops of dew, the pink nipples, the soft muscles of her abdomen, the fine blonde fuzz that covered her pretty pussy, the thick thighs, her strong calves. 

Vanessa watched her fascinated and spellbound as Brooke sidled up to her, almost like a cat on the prowl, ready to eat its prey.

Brooke's hands moved up Vanessa's tanned legs, stroking her skin with the tips of her fingers, trailing electricity in their wake, slowly moving up her thighs, pulling the dress up almost unconsciously.

"You don't know how many times I dreamed of having you in my apartment" Brooke said under her breath, as she placed a soft, wet kiss on the inside of Vanessa's thigh.

"So? And what did you imagine, Mami? " Vanessa's voice was cracking, she was breathing heavily, yearning for more.

"I imagined you naked, walking all over the place ..." I take Vanessa's panties and slide them slowly down her thighs, lifting her legs, exposing her pretty ass. "I imagined you filling every space with your moans and screams" she spread her legs, settling between them.

"It seems you don't have to imagine anymore ..."

Brooke brought her fingers up and down to her mouth, sucking them distractedly as she closed her eyes, almost as if Vanessa weren't there, when she opened them again, her beautiful green orbs were almost black with lust and slipped her fingers into Vanessa’s soaked pussy. Her expert fingers expertly worked their way through the brunette's folds, making Vanessa's eyes roll almost to the inside of her skull.

“Shit, B… I-” desperate, she brought both hands to her boobs, pushing the dress down along with her bra, releasing her breasts, and squeezing her nipples with her fingers. She couldn't help the moans, biting her lower lip so hard she was afraid blood would spurt.

Brooke brought one of Vanessa's thighs up, putting her knee on her shoulder and turning her face to kiss her leg over and over, while fucking her with one hand. The apartment was awash with the scent of liquor, tobacco, and sex and the sweet scent of Vanessa's arousal. Jesus, she could get used to this.

Brooke woke up confused, alone, disoriented and with a headache of a thousand devils. Hell, she hadn't even had too much to drink last night, when had she gotten so weak for alcohol?

She was completely naked and the memories of the night before hit her like a wrecking ball.

"Vanessa? ..." she asked hesitantly to the lonely room, fearing that she really had left. Then she saw the maximum of her fantasies enter.

Vanessa appeared in the doorframe, holding two mugs of steaming coffee in her hands, she was wearing one of Brooke's T- shirts, and from what she could see through the thin fabric, she was just wearing the shirt and nothing else...

Vanessa sat on the bed and handed Brooke a mug with a huge smile and a kiss.

"Thank you so much, you are beautiful"

"And you look like shit, haha, I didn't think your stamina for alcohol was zero." Vanessa said covering her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle her laughter.

"Thank goodness, that's the only thing that I have zero resistance to." Broke raised and lowered her eyebrows repeatedly in a playful way, pulling Vanessa onto her lap and kissing her face everywhere.

"Mami, enough! The coffee! You're going to spill it!"

Laughter filled the room, Brooke took Vanessa's coffee, putting it on the bedside table and throwing herself on her, and covering them both with the sheet.

She could definitely get used to this...


End file.
